


人鬼情未了

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: AU，卡西租了一个性价比很高的房子。第二天，他发现屋子里似乎不止他一个人作家布冯x会计师卡西





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 保证是一篇甜文，开不开车，开多少车看心情……

卡西利亚斯走进自己租下的新房子已经接近傍晚。

房子内部装修在他看来非常性冷淡风，可是不知道为什么在厅里居然还有一台街机。

“上一个房客留下来的，家具和电器都是。”房东当时这么解释，“他不要了。”

有钱人真是难以理解的生物。

这个念头在他心里一闪而过，旋即又开心起来，毕竟性价比这么高还能直接入住的房子不好找，所以他很快签下了合同，收拾好东西就搬了过来。

可惜时间实在有点晚，他把卧室的东西收拾好就不想动弹了。厅里的东西明天再收拾吧。他这么想着，洗漱了下就爬上床睡了。

第二天早上起来，他发现厅里已经被收拾得干干净净。

 

Gigi看着乱糟糟的客厅，觉得自己下次复诊一定要告诉医生这事。

他随手把东西乱丢就算了，可是他居然连自己干过什么的记忆都没有。而且每次，都是没有自己把东西弄乱的记忆！

他记得昨天他在收拾房子，前天在收拾房子，大前天在收拾房子，大大前天还是在收拾房子，可是为什么房子还是这么乱？

Gigi认命地捋起袖子继续收拾。

也许是药物的副作用？但是他记得药物副作用里并没有定向失忆这种东西。

他一边想着一边把客厅打扫干净，然后走进卧室……

卧室的东西也是乱丢，但是这却奇异地给了Gigi一点安心感，让他多日来紧绷的神经放松下来。卧室不需要见人，这样就好。

Gigi洗漱了下，回到卧室直接扑到床上，把刚买的抱枕压在身下用力蹭了蹭，发出舒适的喟叹。这只大抱枕也是他失忆的一部分，可是从第一晚抱着睡以后他就迅速接受了这只失忆时买回的抱枕。

他已经很久没有睡得那么安稳了，可是只要抱着这只抱起来特别舒服的抱枕他就能睡着。这大概是他最近遇到的最好的事了。

他四肢都缠了上去，陷入黑甜的梦境。

 

“你好，卡波内罗小姐，请问你们公寓是不是还提供打扫服务？”

“没有吗？哦，好的……不，不，没什么，我就是问一下。好的，谢谢，再见。”

所以到底都是谁打扫的？

卡西利亚斯打量着客厅。非常整洁，跟强迫症患者的家一样，打死他也收拾不出这种效果，所以绝对不是梦游。

难道真有人半夜进来过？

他其实也不是特别确定，但是最近发生的事真的太奇怪了。他想过自己不适应新公司，不适应新城市，可是并不包括……新房子每晚都有不明人士进来。

他不知道这人是怎么进来的，目的又是什么。

入住的第二天他就发现不对了，毕竟前一晚乱糟糟的客厅居然被收拾得整整齐齐，这实在不太科学。但是他当时想到的是自己梦游。可是那天晚上，他遭遇了鬼压床。之后每一天，房子都会被人收拾得干干净净，而他会被鬼压床。前一天晚上更过分，那人直接跳到他身上，还压着他蹭来蹭去，差点没把他压死。

没有任何财物的丢失，换了锁没有用，他还仿照网上说的方式做了警戒，可是大门根本没有人入侵过。他能想到的就是从窗户进来了。哦，之前他似乎说过鬼压床？其实假如是鬼他倒还没那么怕，毕竟鬼来来回回就是那一套，要真是鬼，每晚只是替他收拾房子睡他的床好像也还挺和善的。他怕的来的是人。你想想，一个人每天从18楼的窗户爬进来，替你收拾东西，还要抱着你睡，这得是怎样的变态？

他倒不是没想过搬出去算了，但是这个月的租金已经交了，最少也得住完这个月再走吧？

但距离这个月结束都还有二十多天，他觉得自己有必要搞清楚到底怎么回事。他在网上搜了半天，看中了一个摄像头。但是付款的时候他犹豫了。有必要为了这么一次性的使用花费钱财吗？

最后他没买，而是找人借了一个DV。

好像可以持续工作三小时，希望那个人或者鬼早点出现吧。

 

Gigi发现自己又不记得自己之前做过些什么。总之，他恢复意识的时候，他正坐在沙发上，但之前绝对不是在睡觉。他努力回想了下，记忆只到昨晚压着抱枕睡过去为止，后面全都没有了。

这种情况让他有点恐慌。他觉得有必要在复诊的时候跟医生好好聊聊，说不定都需要住院了。他之前约定几号过去复诊来着？他记得不太真切了，他连今天几号都不太记得。

他往身边抓了下，没见着手机。他只好站起来到处找下，却发现靠墙的架子上放着一个DV。他一下子警惕起来。

谁放的？他吗？还是有别人进来过？

Gigi把摄像机拿下来，停止了拍摄，再摸索了下打开了之前的录像。开头是茶几，有人拿着到处拍了下客厅，接着就把摄像机放到架子上，那个拿着摄像机的人终于露出了真面目。

一个穿着睡衣的陌生男人，尽管他长得很漂亮看上去很舒服，但是Gigi只能归类于变态。

谁会穿着睡衣进别人的家里安装摄像机？这不是变态是什么？

录像在继续，他看见那个男人进入了他的房间。这让他一下子紧张起来，赶紧放下摄像机往房里冲去。

衣柜里没人，窗帘后没人，床底也没人。所有能藏人的地方都没有。最后他掀开被子，只有他的抱枕在。

那个人去了哪里了？

搜索半天无果的Gigi最后只能放弃。他检查了一遍门窗，回到卧室再次扑到抱枕上。不知道为什么，只要一抱着抱枕，他就会浮起困意。难道这个抱枕放了什么安眠的东西？

Gigi迷迷糊糊的，仿佛见到抱枕变成了录像里那个好看的男人。

他好像醒来了，又好像在做梦。为什么他的抱枕变成了那个男人？他想好好思考这里面的联系，可是什么都运转不起来。

就是在做梦吧，这触感分明还是他的抱枕，但他又有点觉得自己抱着的确实是个人。只是Gigi因为陌生人入侵地盘的不安都消散了。这人实在太小只了，他无法升起任何威胁感。

他还是觉得这是他的抱枕。Gigi睁开眼睛，是他的抱枕没错。他亲了抱枕一口，又蹭了蹭，睡了过去。

 

卡西利亚斯一起来就直奔摄像机。

他快疯了。昨天那个不知道是人是鬼的东西抱着他蹭来蹭去，还亲。下一步他都怀疑是不是要性侵了！

他走出客厅，发现睡前不太情愿留的灯被关了。果然不是做梦。

他给摄像机充了电，开始观看录像。

两个小时后……

原来是鬼啊……

看见沙发上的抱枕凭空飞起又放下的时候，卡西利亚斯稍微放下了心。最少不是个变态，要真有人每天爬18楼非礼他，他真的要疯掉……

并没有好到哪里去啊！


	2. Chapter 2

“这个多少钱？”

“100欧。”

卡西利亚斯怀疑地盯着店主极力推销的从神秘的东南亚进口的驱魔符，这个东西真值得吗？他完全无法确定到底是真值得这么多钱呢，还是进口货物就这么贵，还是根本就是骗钱导致的。

他微笑着把视线移开，向光头店主表示再看看就好。

 

一大早，卡西利亚斯就向好友们发信息求助，正准备群发的时候，他忽然发现哈维发了一个链接过来。

他点开那个链接，果然又是哈维给他女儿录制的视频。小姑娘在视频里又跳又唱，除了没有一个音在调子上以外可爱无敌。而就这会儿功夫，他发现拉莫斯和皮克、法布雷加斯已经点了赞——尽管他觉得拉莫斯内心正在哭泣，毕竟那孩子上半年还教小姑娘唱歌教了一个多月，可是现在她唱得仿佛是被他教导而不是拉莫斯一样——他赶紧点了个赞，并敲下上百字的赞美，截出一句留言在ins上，剩下部分直接发给哈维。否则像哈维这种晒娃狂魔还不知道要怎么记仇。然后他把求助群发了出去。

半小时后，只有普约尔和哈维回复了有价值的东西。普约尔发的是当地的驱魔人协会网址——这玩意儿居然还是挂靠在教会名下的。他打开网页，看了下价格列表，冷静地关闭了网页。于是，他出现在哈维推荐的店里。

可是看着也不便宜啊……

他在店里看了半天，最终还是咬牙买了个小小的珠子回去。

 

Gigi觉得最近自己舒服了很多。虽然他出现了失忆的症状，但是他没有那么压抑了，尤其是抱着抱枕的时候。

他甚至有兴致再次写作，之前孔蒂都快绝望了，他也是时候写点东西让他安下心。

他打开笔记本电脑，突然发现有些不对。

这不是他的桌面。

他的脸色霎时变得非常精彩。难道是安装摄像机的人搞的？他是不是还安装了什么监控软件？

Gigi立刻关机，想把笔记本扔进垃圾桶。可是转念一想，这可是他受到监控的证据，他丢掉可就没法证明了。他是个抑郁症患者，还出现了一些别的症状，他们会以为这个监控者不存在。

所以他只是把笔记本丢到厅里去了，打算第二天报警。

他看了下时间，已经接近凌晨一点。他洗漱了下，走到床边像前几天那样直接跳到抱枕上。他叹了口气，抱住抱枕下意识地就把头拱了上去。

这里不安全了，他明天报警之后还得搬出去。还好他行李不多，带上衣服、证件，还有抱枕就可以走了。

 

卡西利亚斯在电脑开启的时候就醒了。

他悄悄地睁开眼睛，电脑亮着的，前面有一个淡淡的黑影，看不大真切。然后电脑关了，他赶紧闭上眼装睡。

接着洗手间传来水声。卡西利亚斯必须承认，他有点发毛，但是完全不敢动弹，只能寄望于刚买的驱魔珠有用。

水声消失了。

他默默祈祷着，结果就是被那个鬼重重地跳到身上。

他就知道！那个价格高达9.99欧的驱魔珠都是骗人的！

最让卡西利亚斯无法忍受的是，那个鬼开始往他怀里拱。这都什么毛病？

……难道是附身？

卡西利亚斯再也止不住惊骇，努力地挣扎了起来。

 

Gigi无措地看着抱枕不断扭动。

他的抱枕怎么了？今天怎么突然不乖了？

他的四肢缠得更紧了，还试图哼下歌安抚下抱枕。但是很快他就反应过来这个举动到底有多蠢。连加图索都不会这么傻。

Gigi努力抱紧抱枕，努力地思考到底发生了什么事。他能想起的就是录像里的那个人，那个人对他的抱枕做了什么？为什么他的抱枕不听话了？不对，抱枕怎么会不听话？为什么抱枕会动？这不合常理。

他压着他的抱枕，努力地思考，然后，他看见他的抱枕变成了人，录像里的那个人。

“……”

“……”

那个人看到他就呆住了，没有再动。Gigi怀疑地戳了下那个人的脸，抚摸着他的眉眼，确实是个人，不是幻觉。他又抱住那个人，把脸埋进那人颈窝里蹭，非常熟悉的触感，是他的抱枕没错。Gigi抬起头，看着怀里的人发愣。

他曾经深入研究过许多奇幻生物的传说，可是他从来都不知道，原来这个世界上还有抱枕精灵？

 

卡西利亚斯想过很多次跟自己住在同一屋檐下的鬼魂到底长什么样，但是他从未想过会见到这么……英俊的男人。

结果就是，他对前一段时间每晚都被骚扰的事也没觉得很难接受了。

啊，是的是的，他很早就知道自己更喜欢男人，只是他一直都没遇见想要发展关系的人。哈维？他们只是很好很好的朋友，即使他们很小就认识了，哈维也早就知道他的性取向，最后他们也没能擦出什么火花来。事实证明这种感觉是对的，看看哈维现在的样子，他才不要跟个晒娃狂魔在一起。拉莫斯？实话实说，那孩子比较像他儿子。皮克？那是拉莫斯的现任男朋友，何况他不太喜欢他的性格，皮克说话方式更是让人特别想胖揍他一顿，只要想想要和这种死小孩在一起，他就十分同情皮克那么多任的男朋友和女朋友。

而现在，他似乎可以在下次被耶罗催婚的时候很高兴地告诉他，他的择偶条件降低了。之前他说，“男的、活的、他喜欢”，以后就是“男的、他喜欢”了。

只是他也很为难，他该怎么向鬼魂先生搭讪？说个Hola？

在他犹豫不决时，鬼魂戳了下他的脸，手指冰凉，但确实不是虚幻的。卡西利亚斯迷迷糊糊地想，原来鬼魂也是实体？

到鬼魂埋头在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去的时候，他已经快不能思考了。然后，鬼魂开口了，和他想象中……不，比他想象中还要性感。

“你是……我的抱枕？”

“……”

这是什么意思？


End file.
